A Word Between Friends
by ladyhawk89
Summary: During the down time before the final battle against Ozai, Zuko and Katara's relationship goes through some changes.
1. A Word Between Friends

_Clank!_

_Clank!_

_Clank!_

Zuko sat up, immediately alert and searching for the source of the metallic clanking. He looked over to Aang and Sokka who were still sleeping soundly. It took Zuko a few moments to realize that the clanking that had woken him wasn't actually that loud. With a sigh, he relaxed his muscles and dropped his arms to his sides. The noise started up again, and Zuko decided to investigate. He cast a final hesitant look at his two sleeping companions before he left their room.

It was unlikely to be an attack, Zuko decided. The grounds immediately surrounding his family's summer home had been abandoned for years. He wasn't sure his father or sister had even thought about this place in years, let alone the possibility that Zuko and his new…companions might be holed up there. Zuko did, however consider that it could an intruder attracted by the possibility of stealing something of worth. Hardly anything he need help handling.

The noise was coming from the kitchen, adding to Zuko's suspicions of an intruder. There was a torch lit and Zuko heard another clank, which sounded like some pots were being moved carefully, in order not to disturb the inhabitants. Zuko frowned at that. Even if an intruder _had_ realized there were people staying there, they were clearly squatters. It would make more sense for a homeless wanderer to try to make contact with them. Zuko peeked into the kitchen and saw a figure in dark clothes poking around the cabinets underneath the wash basin.

"Who are you?" Zuko demanded, raising his hands in preparation of a scuffle. The figure was startled and jumped, hitting their head on the wooden panels of the cabinet.

"_Ow!_" The cry was distinctly feminine and the figure crawled out and turned towards Zuko. The prince was surprised to find himself staring at Katara's annoyed glare.

"I'm getting you a cow bell," she muttered angrily.

"Sorry," Zuko said, lowering his hands. "I-I thought you might be an intruder." He shifted uncomfortably under Katara's gaze. They had established a friendship, but it was still- from Zuko's point of view- tenuous. Katara shook her head and stood up.

"I didn't realize I was being so loud. I'm sorry." Katara rubbed the sore spot on the back of her head.

'You weren't really," Zuko told her. "I'm just a very light sleeper." He looked around the kitchen and saw for the first time that almost every dish in the kitchen was piled around the wash basin. His eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked Katara. She followed his gaze and flushed slightly.

"I couldn't sleep," she said. "I needed something to do. Toph got annoyed with me for pacing and I thought, the kitchen could use a good scrub. And, well, here I am."

"You clean when something's bothering you?" Zuko raised an eyebrow. Katara shrugged and played with her fingers.

"It's something I can control," she explained. "It's kind of sick, because under any other circumstance, I hate cleaning." Zuko looked around the rest of the kitchen and sure enough, the floors, counters and windows were gleaming in the torch light. Then he frowned. She couldn't have possibly have done all of this in one night. It was late, sure, but they had only gone to bed a few hours before, according to the clock on the shelf above the basin.

"How long did this take you?" Zuko asked. "This room was filthy."

"I've- ah-I've been at this for a few nights," Katara admitted. Zuko wondered briefly how no one had noticed how clean the kitchen was getting, before he realized that Katara did a bulk of the cooking. No one else spent enough time in the kitchen to notice her systematic cleaning. Zuko walked over to the small wooden table and pulled out a chair. He looked at Katara shyly.

"Do you…want to talk about what's bothering you?" he asked uncertainly. Katara hesitated for a moment before sitting in the proffered chair. Zuko sat across from her and they were both silent for a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked at last. Katara bit her lip and pulled at the sleeve of the pajamas she was wearing. They had been Fire Lady Ursa's and were a bit large on Katara.

"I don't know," Katara answered him, throwing her hands up helplessly. "I just feel like- there's so much going on right now. How can any of you sleep?"

"Are you talking about the fight with the Fire Lord?" Katara nodded and looked down at her hands folded on the table.

"Among other things." Then to Zuko's immense discomfiture, she burst into tears and lowered her head onto the table. Zuko looked around for something-someone who could help. He was completely out of his depth.

"H-hey! It's alright," he said, awkwardly patting her head. Katara looked up, bewildered by his attempt at comfort.

"Wow," she murmured. "You are _really_ bad at this." Zuko blushed and pulled his hand back as if he had been burned.

"I haven't had much practice," he mumbled. He stood up and looked towards the door. "Look, why don't I get your brother? Or Suki? Maybe it'd be better for you to talk to another girl about -" Katara surprised him again when she started laughing.

"Zuko, relax." Katara, still laughing, wiped the rest of her tears away. "I'm sorry. I'm fine, really. I just haven't been sleeping well and I tend to get a little emotional when I'm sleep deprived." Zuko looked unsure. Katara sighed and pushed his chair out with her foot. "Please don't go. I could use the company."

This was unexpected. Zuko sat back down slowly. He was not used to friendliness from the waterbender who had until a short time ago been anxious for his blood. He was used to the steel-eyed, vengeful hellion who had threatened his life when he joined the Gaang. That girl was all but gone. Katara looked vulnerable and childlike with her too large pajamas and free flowing hair. Zuko's heart clenched when he thought that she would be facing the worst the Fire Nation had to offer soon- very possibly his father or sister themselves. He had to remind himself that for all her youth, she was an incredibly formidable waterbender.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked suddenly.

"Wha-?" Zuko said intelligently.

"My gran-gran always made us tea when we were upset," Katara explained. "I thought we could have some now."

"Your gran-gran sounds like my uncle," Zuko chuckled sadly. "Sure I'll take some tea." Katara went to the wash basin and grabbed the copper tea kettle she had scrubbed clean that night. She pressed the pump handle to fill it with water and turned to the stove. She stopped and looked over at Zuko.

"Do you mind-?" she motioned to the cold stove. Zuko went over and took the kettle in his hands. Soon steam started pouring out of the spout and the kettle started whistling.

"It's easier than starting a huge fire in the stove," Zuko explained. Katara nodded at the logic. She pulled a couple of cups and some tea leaves from a shelf and brought them over to the table.

"We've got lychee tea," she told him. "That ok?" Zuko nodded and brewed the tea and poured them into the cups. With a nod towards each other, they took a sip. And then they immediately spat it back into the cups.

"That's awful," Zuko said. "I guess I should have paid more attention when Uncle made it." Katara stared at him for a second, and then burst into laughter. Zuko's lip twitched and soon he was laughing with her.

"How did you manage to mess _that_ up?" she asked , wiping away tears of mirth.

"I don't know," Zuko said, still laughing. "It happens everytime."

"You're not allowed to make tea anymore." The pair laughed for a few minutes more, trying to stifle themselves so they wouldn't wake anyone else. The managed to compose themselves finally, and it felt like the tension was gone from the air. They sat more comfortably.

"So, do you want to talk about what's wrong?" Zuko asked again. Katara frowned and slouched down a bit in her chair.

"I think-maybe I -"she started. She looked up at Zuko suddenly, her eyes burning into him intensely. "You have to promise me that this doesn't leave this room." Zuko was taken aback by her sudden mood change and just nodded mutely. Katara fiddled with the ends of her hair. "I don't even know how to say it. You're a guy right?"

"When last I checked." Katara made a face at Zuko's sarcasm.

"Harhar. I need a guy's perspective."

"Wait. This is about a guy?" Zuko asked disbelievingly. "Who could you possibly have met? Haru?" Katara's cheeks reddened to a deep hue of magenta.

"No," she said. "It's about Aang." Zuko was not expecting that.

"Oh…" He blinked at her owlishly. "Is-isn't he a little…"

"Sweet sanity," Katara muttered, running her hands over her face. "He likes me. A lot. And he kissed me twice."

"Huh." Zuko nodded tentatively. "And you…felt…?"

"I'm…confused. And a little angry, I guess." Katara started running her fingers through her hair agitatedly. "I feel…ambushed. I don't know."

"Have you talked to _him_ about it?" Zuko asked her. Katara shook her head.

"Not exactly. The first time it happened was on the Day of the Black Sun. He did it out of nowhere and then he took off. Literally. I didn't talk to him about it at the Air Temple, because I had other things on my mind. I thought maybe he did it because he was panicked-"

"_Panicked?_" Zuko looked at Katara incredulously.

"Hey, people do strange things when they think they're going to die, okay? Anyway, he never brought it up again, so I didn't either. "

"What happened the second time?" Katara sighed and drummed her fingers on the table. Zuko put his hand over hers to stop her. Katara frowned and pulled her hands into her lap.

"It was at the play," she told him. "He-he was upset because the play said there was something between us. You and I that is." Their eyes met briefly and they laughed a little at the memory of the absurd play.

"Stop!" Katara said, forcing herself not to laugh. "We have to be serious now."

"Alright." Zuko took a deep breath and made himself look serious, which caused Katara to start giggling again.

"I'm sorry! Okay! I'm done!" Katara straightened up and matched Zuko's serious look with her own. Then they lost their composure again and dissolved into quiet laughter.

"We're never going to get through this are we?" Zuko asked. Katara shook her head. She was laughing too hard to reply verbally. It was another few minutes before they could stop laughing completely.

"So do you want to finish telling me what happened?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah," Katara nodded. "I don't remember what I was saying."

"Aang kissed you at the play."

"Right." Katara blushed once again and looked down at the table. "He wanted to know if I really saw him the way the play said I saw him. I didn't know what to say and he wanted to talk about the first time he kissed me and he wanted to know how I felt. I told him I was confused and then he kissed me again. I could have slapped him after that." Katara shook her head angrily.

"How do you really feel?" Katara started to answer Zuko, but she stopped.

"I'm…confused."

"_Are _ you confused?" Zuko asked her. Katara looked up at him blankly. "Because I'm not really hearing confusion." Katara glared at him angrily for a moment, before she sighed and leaned forward on her elbows.

"Aang's 12," she said quietly. "I know technically he's 112, but to me…I don't know. I feel like I've been babysitting him this whole time. Is that awful?" Zuko sat back and folded his arms thoughtfully.

"No, not awful," he said. "You're a natural caretaker and Aang is someone who needs someone to take care of him. I'm just getting to know him and I can see that even though he's really mature for his age, he's still just a kid. It's not surprising that he likes you, either. I had a crush on my governess when I was around his age, and you're probably the first girl he'd ever spent any real time with. The question is how do _you_ feel about him? Do you think of him _that_ way?"

"Well," Katara started hesitantly. "There was a time a few months ago, for like a split second. I had talked to a fortune teller who – my gosh, I can't believe I'm telling you this. It's so embarrassing!"

"Hey, what you tell me here, stays here," Zuko promised her. "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Katara stared at Zuko for a long moment, but she decided, she had told him this much, she may as well finish.

"Alright. I had talked to a fortune teller and she told me- among other things- that I'd marry a powerful bender one day. I considered _briefly_ that _maybe_ she meant Aang. He _is_, after all, _the_ most powerful bender. But…"

"But…?" Zuko leaned forward waiting for her to continue.

"I'm not attracted to him," Katara admitted. "Don't get me wrong, he's not bad looking, it's just that when I think about him, it's not 'wow, he's real boyfriend/husband material.' It's more like 'he's so adorable, I just want to pinch his cheeks.' But how do I tell _him _ that? We're about to face off with Ozai and he's already freaked out. I don't want to hurt his feelings on top of that stress. You know?"

Katara went quiet and fiddled with her tea cup. Zuko thought for a long while about what she had said and wondered what he would do in her position. Or in Aang's. His crush on his governess was different. She was twelve years older than him. Zuko knew he had no chance from the beginning, but Aang really believed he had a shot. And maybe he would, Zuko thought, in a few years. But not now. The two years between Aang and Katara may as well have been twelve years. Finally Zuko looked up at Katara.

"I think you should tell him how you feel," he said.

"What?"

"Tell Aang how you feel," he repeated. "I know it's going to hurt him, but it'll hurt worse if you leave him hanging. He's waiting for you to answer him and 'no' is only going to be harder to hear the longer you wait."

"But right now?" Katara asked.

"Well, not _right_ now. It can wait until he's awake. But don't wait too long, Katara. This way he has some time to get over it before…Anyway, he's young, and you're his first crush. He'll bounce back. It happens to all of us, right." Katara thought about Jet and realized Zuko was right. She had been devastated after she realized how foolish her infatuation was, but it only lasted a few days.

'Yeah, I guess, you're right." Katara yawned. "I think I can sleep now at least. Thanks." Zuko gave Katara a sort of half smile.

"Glad to help." He got up and gathered the tea things from the table. "I can take care of this. You get some sleep." Katara smiled gratefully and gave Zuko a quick hug. She headed out of the kitchen while Zuko went to the wash basin. She stopped at the door.

"Zuko?" He turned he head towards her.

"Yeah?"

"This conversation. It never happened," she said gravely. Zuko mimed buttoning his lip and Katara smiled at him. "Goodnight."

"'Night." Zuko watched her leave with a bemused smile. Somehow he felt that this conversation had done more to repair their relationship than their 'life-changing fieldtrip'.


	2. A Helping Hand

"C'mon, Toph!" Zuko looked up as Aang followed Toph onto the veranda where he was lounging on the stairs. The earthbender was steadfastly ignoring the young Avatar's pleas while she lead the way to the portion of the grounds where she practiced her bending.

"We have an important battle coming up, Twinkle Toes," she told him gravely. "And frankly your earth bending is getting sloppy. The attack is in a few days and you need to be ready." Aang groaned and stopped following Toph.

"But I've been practicing bending non-stop all week," he complained. "Zuko and Katara aren't drilling me this hard." Zuko raised an eyebrow at Aang.

"He's right," he told Toph. Aang looked at the older boy hopefully, but Zuko smirked mischievously. "Let me know when you're done with him, Toph. I've been letting him slack with his fire squats."

"Seriously?" Aang groaned. Katara walked up to them just then, carrying a basket of laundry. Aang turned his pleading gaze onto her.

"Katara! Can't you get them off of my case?" he begged her. "They want to kill me with training." Katara frowned at the three of them and shifted the basket to her hip.

"When was the last time you practiced your water bending?" she asked Aang. The boy's face fell. Instead of coming to his rescue, as he expected, Katara joined his other two teachers in scheduling his training session.

"Why don't we combine a session?" Zuko suggested. "After all, Azula's got the Dai Li on her side. We need to prepare for anything."

"That sounds good," Toph agreed. "We can get Sokka and Suki to go over some hand to hand techniques, too."

"Does anyone care how _I_ feel about it?" Aang demanded.

"No!" Zuko and Toph said simultaneously.

"I'm sorry, Aang," Katara said, unapologetically. "They're right. We're too close to the battle for you to neglect your training now."

"But I need my rest!" Aang tried to reason with them. "I'm a growing boy."

"You can rest after we take down Ozai, Twinkle," Toph said, unmoved. "Right now we have to make sure that rest won't be permanent." Aang gulped and his face went pale. Katara saw the look on his face and sighed.

"Tell you what," she said. "Why don't we do something fun after training? We can go into town again." Aang agreed, smiling fondly at Katara. Katara flushed and looked away from him.

"Fine! Fine!" Toph agreed, grabbing Aang's collar. "You'll get your treat later. Katara, you are _such_ a mom!" Katara made a face at Toph's retreating back and turned to carry the laundry basket inside. Zuko reached out and grabbed the end of the basket. Katara looked at him questioningly. Zuko gently pulled the basket down towards him.

"Let me help," he said. Surprised, Katara complied. They grabbed pieces of clothes and started folding.

"Thanks," Katara said after a few minutes. She took a shirt from the basket and shook it out. "No one ever volunteers to help me with this."

"Why do you spend so much time on this anyway?" Zuko asked. "You told me you hate cleaning. And it's not exactly like we're going to be around people who care if we have rips or mud stains on our clothes."

"Okay, so I don't like cleaning," Katara admitted. "But I like being clean. And I told you I clean when I'm stressed, and I've been feeling the pressure lately. What do _you _do to relieve stress?"

"I practice bending," Zuko said, with a shrug. Then he looked at Katara slyly from the corner of his eye. "And lately I've found that focusing on _other_ people's problems helps me keep my mind off of mine. Speaking of which, when _are_ you planning on telling Aang how you feel?" Katara hit Zuko over the head with the pants she had been folding.

"Alright! I get it!" she growled. "I'll tell him tonight. Get off of my case! Geez! I spill my guts to you _one time_ and now all of the sudden you're my councilor!"

"Fine-" Zuko started to say something else, but Katara kept speaking over him. Her motions became more jerky while she worked.

"I mean can you blame me for wanting to put it off? I'm about to stomp the poor guy's heart, for crying out loud! And why are you so casual about the whole thing? It's like it's a joke to you and I-I really don't appreciate you-"

"Katara!" Zuko grabbed her hands. Katara looked down at the shirt she had been smashing up into a wad.

"Sorry, I kind of lost it for a second," she said quietly. Zuko took the shirt from her and folded it neatly.

"So what else is new?" he muttered. Katara glared at him for a moment.

"Why do we keep coming back to me and my problems?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Zuko replied, confused.

"I mean," Katara said with great deliberation. "Do you have a love life we can pick over?" Zuko blushed slightly and Katara's eyes widened excitedly. "You _do_, don't you? Spill!"

"There's not really much to tell," Zuko said slowly. Katara shook her head vehemently.

"No way. There's a story here and you heard all the embarrassing details of my sort of love life. I demand you talk!"

"And if I don't?" Zuko shot her his darkest scowl, but Katara was unperturbed.

"I'll... freeze you to a tree," she said. "After all, it worked so well last time."

"Right!" Zuko said with a snort of laughter. "If I remember correctly _I _won that fight." Now Katara scoffed at him.

"Oh, please! You would have frozen to death if we hadn't found you."

"Yeah? Well that was the _weather _kicking my tail," Zuko retorted. "Not you."

"Alright, fine!" Katara said, folding her arms. "I'll just let you make your own dinner from now on. I really hope you make food better than you make tea."

"Fine by me," Zuko said, folding his arms as well. The two teens sat in stubborn silence for a few minutes. Then Katara turned back to Zuko and tried a different tactic.

"Come on, Zuko," she pleaded. "I trusted you with not only _my_ feelings, but Aang's, too. Are you trying to say that you don't trust _me_ as much?" Zuko glared at her from the corner of his eye, and then sighed.

"There's really not that much to tell," Zuko said. "I was dating this girl named Mai-"

"Wait!" Katara cut in. "Mai? As in that quiet girl who throws knives and travels with your sister? _That _Mai?"

"Yeah…?" Zuko raised his eyebrow at Katara, as if daring her to say something about it.

"Oh. She's um…pretty?" Katara offered lamely. Zuko rolled his eyes and turned away from Katara.

"Look if you're just going to be rude-" Zuko started to get up, but Katara grabbed his hand and smiled apologetically.

"I didn't mean to offend you," she explained. "I was just- surprised. I thought she was helping your sister try to kill you, or something like that."

"She was," Zuko confirmed, hesitantly. "But then she wasn't."

"I see," Katara said uncertainly. "So…how did you two wind up together?" Zuko picked at the pile of folded clothes next to him absentmindedly.

"It's kind of a blur," he said. "I honestly couldn't give you much of an explanation. After the…incident at Ba Sing Se," Katara looked away and frowned, "we started hanging out more. The next thing I knew we were dating."

"You romantic, you," Katara said drily. Zuko shrugged. "Do you love her?"

"Do I love her?" Zuko looked at Katara incredulously.

"It's a fair question!" Katara defended herself. "It must have been hard for you to leave her." Zuko frowned thoughtfully.

"I don't know if I can say that I love her," he said. "I mean, I care for her. But leaving- it wasn't as hard as you might think. It was something that was bigger than Mai and I. I don't think she understands."

"That's sad," Katara said, shaking her head sympathetically. "Well, she cared enough to break you out of that prison. Maybe we could convince her to join us?" Zuko shrugged noncommittally, but he dismissed the idea as soon as Katara had given it. Mai wasn't the type to get involved in the type of battle that they were about to be involved in. Fear had made her follow Azula before- well, fear and boredom, if she was to be believed- but fear was also most likely to keep her from the thick of battle. Zuko found he couldn't blame her.

"Do you think you'll be together after the war?" Katara asked, pulling Zuko from his musings.

"I don't know." Katara looked at him expectantly.

"Well, don't you want to?"

"I don't know, okay?" Zuko snapped. He was suddenly irritated with the girl's questions, though he couldn't say why. Katara pulled back as if he had struck her, and Zuko felt immediately ashamed.

"I'm sorry!" Katara said, putting her hands up defensively. Zuko sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said.

"It's fine." Katara slowly put her hands down, watching Zuko warily. "You're even more emotional than I am."

"And you're nosier than my uncle," Zuko retorted, though most of his annoyance was gone. "That's saying something." Katara shrugged with a smirk and looked around the grounds surrounding them.

"Hey, have you seen Suki and my brother?" she asked Zuko suddenly.

"They went to town to get some food," Zuko informed her.

"Great," Katara said sarcastically. "_They'll _be gone all morning. Help me with this." Katara pulled the last item out of the basket. It was a large red sheet. Zuko frowned, taking one end of the sheet.

"Where'd this even come from?" he asked.

"Best guess is inside," Katara said, shrugging. "it got in with the other stuff, so I just washed it with everything else. If nothing else, we can probably cut it to make bandages or something."

"Not a bad idea." Zuko nodded approvingly. "I hadn't thought of that with the supplies."

"Really?" Katara smiled. "Anyone else would have told me I was being a mama goat-hen for thinking of taking bandages."

"Well, you're one mama goat-hen I'm glad to have on my team," Zuko said. "We're don't have a lot as it is. We need someone like you who can improvise." They finished with the sheet and put it and the rest of the clothes back in the basket. Zuko picked up the basket and headed inside.

"Hey, Zuko," Katara called, just as he was heading inside. He turned back to her expectantly. "Want to help me with dinner tonight, too?"

"Are you sure you trust me to cook after the tea I made?" he asked her. Katara grinned at him.

"I'll start you off slow," she promised. "You can chop."

"Sure, then," Zuko said with a slight smile. He disappeared inside, leaving Katara to reflect on how nice it was to have help for once.

"He's a good addition to the team, after all."

_A.N. Hey all! As you can see (if you started reading this in chapter 1) I changed this story from a one shot to a multiple chapter fic. I'm working on these as a retcon of the original series for a longer story I'm working on. Originally they were going to be a series of one shots, but I thought it would be better to make this a collection of one-shots instead. There's no real plot, just a central theme of Zuko and Katara's friendship. I don't know how long it's going to be, but I hope you enjoy them. Stick around for the (eventual) posting of "Avatar: The Final Conflict" coming to a fansite near you!_


	3. Relief

"How could he just disappear without a trace?" Katara fumed. She had been alternating for the past hour between worry and fury at the absent air bender, and not even she was sure which she was feeling just then. The rest of her friends were doing their best to calm her down, but Katara was too upset to listen. She had gone to vent her frustration outside of the White Lotus camp. Jun the tracker had gone off to do…whatever- Katara hadn't really been paying attention.

"Stop worrying, Katara," Sokka said. He grabbed his sister's arm to stop her pacing, and made her face him. "Look, Aang will show up. He knows how important this is. In the mean time we have our own parts to play."

"He's right," Zuko said. He grabbed the last of their supplies and tossed them into Appa's saddle. "We can't wait for him anymore. He knows what to do." Katara looked like she was going to argue some more, but she changed her mind and nodded. Sokka let her go and went to help Zuko tie down their weapons and first aid supplies.

"Katara." Toph was suddenly at her side. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. She faced in Katara's general direction. Her voice was uncharacteristically quiet. "I'm scared, too." Katara reached over and put her hand over top of Toph's .

"We'll be alright," Katara assured her. She took a deep breath and tried to force her heart to stop racing.

"Oh, I know," Toph said. She straightened up and all signs of vulnerability disappeared. "And when Twinkle Toes finally gets back from wherever, we can take turns wailing on him." Katara chuckled and threw her arms around her friend impulsively.

"Everyone ready?" Suki had arrived in the clearing with her weapons bundled in her arms. "I hope so, because we don't have any more time."

"Right," Sokka said, sliding down from Appa's back. "I guess this is where we split up." He went over to Katara and looked at her seriously for a moment before he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sokka!" Katara protested. Sokka just hugged her tighter.

"Be careful." The emotion in his voice surprised Katara. She stopped trying to pull away and hugged him back. Sokka let her go after a moment and turned to Zuko.

"Take care of my baby sister, got it?" Zuko smirked and Katara rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine," she told him. Sokka ignored her.

"I'm serious, one hair gets scorched and you've got to deal with me and my father." Katara groaned and elbowed Sokka in the side.

"Don't worry, Sokka," Zuko said. "I'll protect her."

"Okay! Time to go!" Katara pushed Sokka over to where Suki and Toph were waiting for him. "Suki, Toph, make sure my brother doesn't do anything stupid."

"We can only do so much," Toph said. "Good-bye, you guys."

"We'll see you soon," Katara promised. She went back over to Appa and Zuko helped her climb into his saddled, before climbing up onto Appa's neck and taking the reins. He was flying the first leg of the journey. The rest of the Gaang watched silently as Zuko flipped the reins and the bison took to the sky. They stayed there until Appa was a dark speck in the sky, and then disappeared from sight.

"We should go," Suki said, putting a hand on Sokka's shoulder. He nodded and they went back to the camp, where the rest of their team was waiting to depart.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey."Katara had been so quiet that Zuko wondered if she had fallen asleep. The sound of her voice startled him a little.

"Yeah?" Katara moved to the front of the saddle so that she was sitting behind him.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked. Zuko looked at her questioningly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"We're going to fight your sister," she explained, almost whispering. "We may have to…If it were Sokka, I don't think I could do it." Zuko contemplated what she said silently. Katara thought he wasn't going to answer, and she started to go back to her seat.

"It's different," Zuko said. His voice was flat. Katara stopped and turned back to him. He didn't look at her.

"What?"

"The relationship you have with Sokka," Zuko explained. "You two are nothing like Azula and I. She was never what you would call an affectionate person and we were never close. And now…now she's the enemy. She's like my father. She'll crush anyone or anything in her way if we don't stop her. I'm not going to fight my sister. I'm going to take down a threat." Katara stared at Zuko's back for a long time. Neither said anything. Finally Katara went back to her seat. They went the rest of the trip in silence.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"She's playing you!" Katara clung to his wrist. She glanced cautiously at Azula. The girl stood at the other end of the courtyard, waiting for Zuko's response. Zuko narrowed his eyes at his sister. She had challenged him to an Agni Kai. He knew what that meant. He would have to face Azula without Katara's help.

"She knows she can't face both of us, so she's trying to separate us," Katara insisted. Her grip tightened a bit. Zuko finally looked down at her. Katara's normally bright blue eyes were dark with desperation. Zuko's gaze fell to her hand around his wrist. She was right to be worried, Zuko reflected. Azula was a tremendous fire bender. Zuko had never been able to get the best of her.

"I know," Zuko said at last. He gently pulled Katara's hand off of his arm and faced Azula. He stood straight with his head held high. There was a weight to his voice when he said,

"I accept."

Azula smiled cruelly. It was a look that had sent chills down Zuko's spine many times before. But now was different. Azula was different. Zuko couldn't explain it, but Azula was…slipping. He could beat her this time.

"Zuko," Katara whispered pleadingly.

"I can take her," Zuko told her confidently. He looked at her meaningfully. "And this way, no one else has to get hurt." Katara's eyes widened in surprise. Zuko walked out to meet Azula.

"I'm surprised, Zuzu," Azula taunted, walking down the steps into the courtyard. "Does Mai know about you and the water tramp?"

"Let's just do this," Zuko growled. Azula smirked and took the ceremonial robe from around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, _brother_." She spat the word out like a curse. Zuko sneered at her and moved into position.

"No you're not."

With a smirk, Azula brought her hands up and sent a wall of blue fame at her brother. Zuko pulled up his own wall. Blue clashed against orange in the middle of the yard. The heat of it was intense. Before the flames had cleared, Azula was on the attack. With a quick succession of blows, she sent three more blasts at her brother. Zuko blocked each one and launched his own attack. He forced Azula on the defensive. She managed to evade the orbs of flame, but her tenuous composure was slipping.

Her eyes held none of the cold, predatory sharpness that Zuko was used to. Her eyes were wild. Insane. Her movements were unpredictable. She leapt into the air. She sent a massive blast of flame at Zuko. He raised his arms and parted the blue flame with his own. Azula was livid. Zuko wasted no time. He was back on the offensive. Azula, spurred by her own mad desperation ran at Zuko, dodging his blasts, and countering with her own. She surrounded him in flame and simultaneously barraged. She was getting sloppy. Zuko blocked her and waited for his opening. He knocked her back with one concentrated blast. Azula was flung across to the other side of the courtyard, winded, but not critically wounded. Zuko watched her cautiously, preparing for the next onslaught.

Azula climbed unsteadily to her feet, her chest heaving with fury and exertion. The air around her crackled electrically. Her hair stood on end. Her lip twitched.

"You don't win this," Zuko told her. "Even if you use your lightning on me, I can redirect it. It's over, Azula."

"Oh, no, brother," Azula said. There was a slight tremor to her voice as she raised her arms. Lightning raced up and down her limbs and she aimed it at Zuko. "_I_ win. I know your weakness."

There was an audible crackle in the air. Zuko could feel the static even from the distance he stood. He prepared himself to take the blast. Then, at the last moment, Azula's eyes shifted. The lightening flew from her hands and to his horror, Zuko realized she was directing her lightening at Katara.

"No!" he gasped. Katara realized what was happening a split second too late. The lightening arched at her, too quick to block, too wild to dodge. All she could do was brace herself. If she could survive the blow, she could heal herself later.

_Big if,_ Katara scoffed to herself.

Suddenly something large and dark launched itself in front of the bolt. It screamed in agony and the blood seemed to freeze in Katara's veins.

_No!_ Katara wasn't sure if she screamed it aloud or not. It didn't matter. She rushed towards Zuko's prone form, pulling water from the skin hanging at her side. He wasn't moving.

"_Zuko!_"A wall of lightening laced flame sprang up between her and Zuko. Azula cackled madly as Katara was forced away from her fallen friend. She glared down at Katara from a rooftop.

"Don't worry," she said viciously. "_I'll_ take care of Zuzu." Katara leapt aside just in time to avoid being caught by another bolt of lightning. She ducked behind a pillar. There was a drainage grate nearby with water running in it. Katara pulled some from the ditch and sent a mighty wave to the roof where Azula was standing, only to see her target was gone.

The heat from the blast was Katara's only warning that it was coming. She managed to get out of the way just in time, but Azula didn't leave her any room to attack. All Katara could do was block her with the water from the drain.

Katara felt like every part of her was racing; heart, blood, mind. She couldn't keep on like this. And more importantly, Zuko couldn't afford for her to waste time. Azula punched another ball of flame at her. Katara rolled to the side. A metallic rattle caught her attention. A chain.

The plan had barely had time to form before Katara snatched the chain up. Azula didn't see it in her hand. She swung her arms around; lightning crackled around her hands. She leapt on to the grate in front of Katara.

_Fwoosh!_

She couldn't move. Azula's arm was frozen mere centimeters from the waterbender's nose.

_How…?_ Azula could only watch as Katara freed herself, then one of Azula's arms. Then the other. She pulled them behind the princess's back. Azula's lungs were beginning to burn. Her vision tunneled out. Then, suddenly, the ice melted and fell away. Azula took a greedy lungful of air. Then she felt the weight of the chains around her wrists. Katara pulled it tightly through the metal grate. Azula was trapped. Beaten, by a water peasant.

Katara ignored Azula's screams of rage as she raced to Zuko's side. He was alive. She could hear his moans of pain. She turned him gently onto his back.

"Idiot!" she hissed. She couldn't see him. Her vision was blurred. She pulled water around her hands. Too slowly for her tastes, the torn flesh began to pull itself together under her hands.

The pain was fading. Zuko could breathe without feeling his blood seep from his wound. It was raining. Zuko frowned. It shouldn't just be raining on his face, should it? He opened his eyes and saw that the rain drops were tears. Katara didn't seem to notice that she was sobbing as she worked. Zuko reached up and put his hand over hers. Katara gasped.

"Thank you," Zuko whispered. He could actually see the relief wash over her. He smiled and started to ask about Azula, but he was hit with another bolt.

Katara froze. It was like some strange dream. In the distance she could hear the sounds of another battle taking place. Azula was shrieking across the yard. And Katara was leaning over Zuko, her lips pressed against his, frozen in shock.

She pulled back, an apology already forming. It was the heat of the moment reaction. She was so relieved he was alive. She only meant to go for a hug. All of these excused flashed through her mind, but suddenly her mind went blank. As she pulled away, Zuko sat up with her and kissed her back. Katara pulled away after a few seconds, blushing deeply. She looked away from Zuko.

"I'm…glad you're ok," she mumbled. Zuko stared at her for a moment before he turned his gaze to the ground.

"I'm glad you're ok, too."

Neither of them noticed the figure watching them from the shadows.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	4. The Last Word

_Wonderful news, everybody! Sandy is bearing down on us with ferocious intensity, but even though some of my neighbors and friends are sadly without power, our electricity remains. That means I can post this tonight! Huzzah! Enjoy, my friends! Enjoy!_

The war was over. Iroh was to be declared Regent until Zuko was of age in two years. The official announcement would be made the next day. Tonight was for celebration. The Gaang was gathered in Zuko's sitting room, chatting too loudly and laughing too hard. Sokka lamented the loss of his sword. Suki reminded him of how many people that sacrificed saved. Toph bragged about how many Fire Nation soldiers she had taken out. Everyone congratulated Aang on defeating the Fire Lord. Ozai was being held in solitary in the jail beneath the palace.

"I can't believe it's finally over," Katara said during a lull. A silence fell over the room. It was finally over.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Zuko looked around the throne room in a daze. The floor to ceiling windows were hung with heavy drapes, casting deep shadows around the room. The fires blazed on either side of throne, and on the throne was Ozai, his face hard and disapproving.

Zuko shut his eyes tightly and breathed in sharply. When he opened his eyes again, he was still in the throne room. It was as his uncle had ordered. The drapes were drawn back and the room was flooded with light from the setting sun. The fires hadn't been lit. It was a silent as a tomb.

"It's weird without your father." Zuko spun around, startled, at the sound of Mai's voice. She was leaning against the door frame, her arms folded, looking bored.

"Hey," she said.

"Mai." Zuko wasn't sure what to say. It was the first time he had seen her since she had helped him and Sokka escape from the prison. Mai stood up straight and tugged at her sleeves. It was a rare show of uncertainty for her.

"I've thought a lot about what I would say to you when I saw you again," she said. "I had a whole speech prepared, but I honestly can't remember any of it right now."

"I'm sorry," Zuko said. Mai's eyes went wide for a moment, but she schooled herself almost immediately.

"Please, let's not," Mai pleaded. "I don't want to have a huge break up scene right now." Zuko blinked in surprise.

"I…you want to break up?" he asked.

"You _don't _want to break up?" Mai asked. She was stunned. "I- I thought…I mean I saw…" Zuko stared at her in confusion. Mai blushed deeply and smiled sheepishly.

"Why don't we start again," she said. "Dinner?" Zuko hesitated and glanced towards the windows. In the garden below, he could see his friends by the turtle-duck pond.

"I'm supposed to be meeting with Uncle," he told her.

"Oh." Mai cleared her throat.

"Is a late dinner good for you?" Zuko asked. Mai froze.

"Sounds good," she said. _Breathe,_ she reminded herself. "I'll see you later."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Aang took a deep breath before he stepped out onto the terrace. Katara was leaning over the balcony, staring up at the stars. He stepped up behind her and cleared his throat. Katara stiffened.

"Katara?" Aang's voice cracked nervously. She turned around slowly. She knew this was coming, but she had hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

"Aang." The young Avatar rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his feet. He didn't say anything for a long time. Katara avoided his eyes. It took everything in her not to turn away from him. He didn't deserve that.

"The stars are bright tonight," she said after a long time. Aang looked up at the sky, thankful for the distraction.

"Yeah. They are." Aang hesitated again, and then leaned against the railing next to Katara.

The silence was becoming almost tangible. Unbidden, the blood rushed into Katara's cheeks. Aang's question hung around her like a heavy coat. From the corner of her eye, Katara could see his hopeful glances. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Aang…" she started to say. Her voice cracked with emotion.

"I've never gave much thought about the future," Aang said. "I know it's weird, but I didn't think we'd get to this point. The war is over." Katara stared at Aang.

"Yeah."

"There's a lot of work to do," Aang continued. He avoided meeting Katara's eye; she turned her gaze to the garden below. "And I'm nervous. A lot of people are depending on me, and I'm afraid of letting them down."

"You'll do fine, Aang," Katara assured him. She reached over and put her hands over his. Aang's face brightened and he beamed at her. Katara immediately withdrew her hand and looked away from him.

"I'm glad I have you on my side." Katara's spine stiffened.

"We'll always be on your side, you know that." Aang laughed a bit and shook his head.

"Yeah, I know. But I was talking about you." Katara took a sharp breath in.

"Aang, I really…"

"Wait," Aang cut in. "I really want to say this first." Katara looked at Aang pleadingly.

"Please, Aang…"

"I love you, Katara," he blurted. Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Aang kept talking. "I mean, I- I love you like Sokka loves Suki and Zuko loves Mai."

"Aang…"

"I know we're really young- well, I mean sort of- I'm 112- but I want you to be my future…"

"Aang, listen…"

"I want you to be my forever girl…"

"_Aang!_" Katara's voice reverberated in the night. The young boy stopped talking. He looked at Katara sheepishly.

"That sounded better in my head." Katara felt like she was about to cry.

"Aang," she said, a bit more gently. "I'm flattered and I'm so proud that you think I'm worth your love…" Aang's face fell and he turned away from Katara.

"But you don't feel the same way," he concluded. Katara shook her head sadly. Aang didn't speak immediately. When he did his voice was thick with emotion. "Why?"

Katara wiped the tears from her eyes. Her heart was breaking for her friend, and she wished desperately that she could feel the same way he did. Suddenly all of her reasons for turning him down seemed small and petty. For a moment she thought about telling him yes.

_Would we really be so bad together?_ she wondered. Aang was a sweet guy. He was a great friend and would make a good boyfriend. It would be so easy to tell him yes.

Katara glanced at Aang. He looked so young and fragile for someone so powerful. Katara shut her eyes. She couldn't lie to him. It wouldn't be fair to either of them.

"I wouldn't be any good for you," she told him.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked, confusedly. "You're already good for me! You're my friend. My teacher. You protect me. How can you say you're not good for me?" Katara turned and slid to the ground. She rested her head against the low wall of the balcony and motioned for Aang to sit down too.

"Aang, I love you so much," she said. "You are one of my closest friends. But that's all. I love you as a friend. I'm no good for you _because_ I'm so protective of you. You don't need that. You need someone to push you."

"No, I don't!" Aang insisted. He was crying now, too. "You push me enough. I wouldn't have ever mastered water bending without you."

"There's a difference between me pushing you to be a better water bender, and me pushing you to stand on your own." Katara looked at Aang earnestly. "I can't protect you from life, Aang. That's what I've been doing. That's why you think you love me."

Aang went sullenly quiet. His hands fell limply to his sides. Katara tilted her head back to look at the stars.

"This isn't easy," she told him. "I know that you're probably really angry with me now, but I-I hope that someday you will understand. I love you too much to see you with the wrong woman. And I love you too much to _be_ that wrong woman."

Aang looked at her sharply. Katara flinched under his gaze. She looked down at the ground between them, her heart sinking.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should go." Katara stood up and started walking towards the palace.

"Wait!" Aang ran after her and grabbed her hand. Katara took a shuddering breath and looked at Aang. His eyes were always the most expressive part of his face. They were speaking volumes now.

"Yes?" Katara asked him.

"I don't understand this," he said. "I-I always thought when you loved someone, everything was supposed to work out-" Katara put her other hand over his.

"Aang, I'm sorry. I can't-" Aang shook his head.

"You don't love me like I love you. Does that mean…we can't be friends anymore?" Katara threw her arms around Aang and sobbed quietly on his shoulder.

"I will _never_ stop being your friend," she promised. "Never." Aang breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Katara back. She could feel the dampness of his tears through her shirt.

"I love you," he told her. Katara kissed his cheek and hugged him tighter.

"I love you, too."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Katara stayed on the balcony a long time after Aang had gone to his own room. She had long since stopped crying, but she was too sad to be asleep and too anxious to be boxed up in her room, no matter how large it was.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"I rise with the moon, remember?" Katara smirked slightly, but she didn't turn to Zuko. "What are you still doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Zuko stayed at the door. "I- had a late dinner with Mai." Katara nodded. Neither of them had brought up the kiss, and that was absolutely fine by Katara. She couldn't wait to leave the Fire Nation, and the palace especially. It was beginning to feel like a shrine to her awkwardness.

"I spoke to Aang," Katara told Zuko.

"How did it go?" Katara turned around to face Zuko.

"I think we'll live," she said with a small, sad smile.

"You want to talk about it?" Zuko asked her. He looked at her nervously.

_Probably worried I'm going to maul him again,_ Katara thought sarcastically. She ducked her head so Zuko wouldn't see her blush.

"Not really."

"That usually means you should," Zuko said. Katara wasn't expecting that. She blinked at him in surprise.

"Hmm?" Zuko gave her a half smile.

"We can have some peace in the library," he offered. "It'll be like old times. We can even have tea." Katara thought for a moment.

"Fine," she said. She walked over to Zuko. "As long as you promise not to make the tea." Zuko laughed a bit at that, offering her his arm.

"I promise." Katara smiled and linked her arm through his, glad to be doing something comfortable and familiar again; going to have a cup of tea, and a talk with a good friend.

_-The End-_

_ So, that's it. My retcon of the finale. I hope you enjoyed it enough to stick around for my new story __**Avatar: The Final Conflict**__ coming soon to a computer screen near you. _


	5. Bonus A:TFC Teaser

_**A/N**__ I'm not entirely sure how one goes about doing these, but I decided to post a teaser for __**Avatar: The Final Conflict, **__the fic that follows this short. Tell your friends to read __**A Word Between Friends**__ and to keep an eye out for __**Final Conflict!**__ Enjoy!_

Iroh poured another cup of tea for himself and offered some to Pakku. The elderly water bender shook his head and politely declined.

"I've had quite enough, thank you," he said. "Does she know I'm here?"

"I didn't tell anyone I was expecting you," Iroh assured him. "Although I don't know why you don't want her to know. After all, this _is _her future." Pakku sighed and sat back in his seat.

"I realize that," he said, suddenly feeling drained. "But I didn't want to offer this to her until I was certain it would be there." Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully and set his tea cup down.

"This is a great opportunity for Katara," he said. "I would never stand in her way, and I'm sure Zuko will support her, when the time comes."

"The time is now," Pakku reminded him. He closed his eyes wearily. "All this governing and politics business- it's a game for the young. Old men like you and I are getting pushed aside, and I'm not complaining, but I wish I could have prepared her more."

"I'm sure you've done your best," Iroh said confidently. "Katara is one of the finest water benders it has ever been my pleasure to encounter. And I've seen you in action."

"Katara is my best student." Pakku smiled proudly. "I've never had anyone catch on so quickly. She's creative and she has a stubbornness about her that I rarely see in water benders. She won't allow herself to do anything but succeed. It has served her well, and I'm sure it will continue to serve her well as she continues to grow into her abilities. However, her abilities as a bender are not what I'm worried about. She is young. There are some who won't like this."

"Yes," Iroh agreed. "But as you said, this is a young person's game. The Council and the leaders of the Water Tribes may have some objections to it at first, but Katara has proven herself not only a skilled warrior, but a stirring leader. As a diplomat, admittedly she has some learning to do, but she's still more qualified for this than just about anyone."

"Do you really think this will work?" Pakku asked, opening his eyes to look at Iroh.

"Do _you_ really think Katara can handle this?" Iroh countered, taking another sip of tea. Pakku didn't answer him for a long time. Then a smile slowly spread across his face.

"I think Katara could bring nations to their knees if she set her mind to it," Pakku said. "But don't let her know I said that. I have a reputation to uphold."

"It seems we have our decision, then," Iroh said with a grin. He reached over and shook Pakku's hand firmly. "Now, how about a nice game of Pai Sho?"


End file.
